


Loaded

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gunplay, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's better with a bullet in the barrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme for [this prompt.](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21271671#t21271671)
> 
> Extra large warning for unsafe gunplay.

Revolvers weren’t Jakes’s favorite guns. No matter how totally fucking cool they looked they just weren’t that practical. They didn’t hold that many bullets and reloading them in a hurry was a pain. He felt the same way about shotguns, though he held a soft spot for those due to his grandmother. No, revolvers weren’t his favorite guns but he could learn to like them. The classic ones, with the wooden grips, were delightful in ways that had nothing to do with actual shooting. It was fun to run his fingers over them, feeling the contrast between the grain of the wood and the cold smoothness of the metal. It was a different tactile sensation that his usual indulgences of stripping down and reassembling his Berettas over and over again. A nice change of pace.

He sat on the bed, turning the revolver repeatedly in his hands. The handle of the old Smith and Wesson was worn down, the varnish rubbed off where his hands would wrap around it. He shivered as his fingers trailed up onto the metal, tracing the lines of the cylinder. He quickly flipped open the latch and spun it, listening to the metal whir. He did it again and again, getting more and more excited by the sound. Soon enough he was worked up to the point that his hands were shaking when he picked up the cartridge. He had to take several steadying breaths before loading it.

Jake stared down at the single cartridge, feeling his nerve slip away. He unloaded it and clicked the cylinder back to its firing position. He brought the gun up to his mouth and traced his tongue over the front sight. The metal was bitter and he couldn’t get enough of it, sucking the tip of the barrel into his mouth and savoring it. Even though it tasted the same as it always did something was wrong. He felt his erection fading and he pulled the gun free. It was too light. It didn’t feel right on his tongue empty.

His hands fumbled as they tried to grab the cartridge, dropping it repeatedly as he growled in frustration with himself. Just one. Just one bullet would be enough. It was a six shot gun, having one in it wouldn’t _really_ make it that much more dangerous.

He spun the cylinder and snapped it closed, licking his lips and bringing the gun back up to his mouth. He groaned when it slipped in this time. Yes, that was perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Jake had to shut his eyes because it was too good. Until he got his idea, of course.

He placed the gun on the nightstand, getting up and going to the bathroom. He dug through the drawers until he found his hand mirror. Jake regarded his face in it for a moment, examining his slightly swollen lips and extremely flushed cheeks. The contrast made his eyes look very green behind his glasses and he had to kiss his reflection. Just a little bit.

Jake wiped the mirror off with his sleeve and climbed back on the bed. He readjusted himself in his trousers but didn’t unbutton them. It wasn’t time for that yet. He laid the mirror on the pillow where he cold get a good view and picked up the gun. His stomach clenched and a wave of heat went through him as he brought it up again. He could see it in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, the way his wet lips parted, the way the metal pushed in and pulled out again, shiny with spit. He pressed down on his tongue just to get that little push of resistance that made him drool. He looked so _good_. He wished there was someone else there to watch him, to appreciate him, to want to touch him as he did this. Maybe they would take the gun from him and push him down, hold him there and make him just take it. Maybe they would call him pretty. Maybe, if he was really, really lucky, they would pull the trigger-

He yanked the gun out of his mouth and gasped. No, he wasn’t going to think about that. It would get him nowhere good. He laid the gun down beside him and reclined back against the headboard. Maybe he just needed to distract himself from those sort of thoughts, so he finally started to unbutton his trousers. His cock was straining against his underwear and he snapped the elastic just once to try to knock himself out of that weird headspace. The pain was sharp and perfect. He pushed down his clothes enough to free himself and dropped his head back against the headboard. He idly stroked himself several times, swiping his thumb over the head to collect the droplets of precome and using it to slick his way. It felt good, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get off without picking up the gun again.

Hesitantly Jake gripped the handle. Just touching it made his cock jerk and his mouth water. He wriggled further out of his trousers and used his free hand to lift his testicles so he could push the gun underneath. The barrel pressed on the sensitive spot just behind them and his back arched. He pressed harder, spreading his legs the best he could still tangled in his trousers. He slipped the gun even further back, so it was rubbing against his entrance. His fingers were gripping so tightly that it hurt, his breath was coming fast, and he was so close. He knew it would just take the barest push inside and he would lose it.

Jake let go of his cock and grabbed the hand mirror again so he could watch as he gathered the nerve to actually go through with it. His hands were shaking again and he couldn’t get a good look at all, it was just a blur of pink and silver. He tossed the mirror aside in anger and went back to stroking himself instead. He would have to figure something different out next time. Maybe his webcam? He could even record it to watch again. Or maybe someone else would want to watch it. The thought made him whimper and he pushed the tip of the gun inside himself to make it go away. It burned and his legs tried to clench together to fight the intruder but it didn’t matter because another pump of his hand and he was coming.

He was glad he wasn’t recording because he made the most pathetic keening sounds as he shook in the aftermath. He pulled the revolver free and wiped his hands on the sheets so they were clean enough that he could get it open again and remove the cartridge while he was still coherent. He tried to put the empty gun on the nightstand but it ended up clattering to the floor. He tossed the cartridge after it and collapsed to his side. Getting under the covers seemed too difficult a task at the moment so he just laid there, drifting. His posters were watching him from the walls and the pile of guns was as piley as ever.

His stomach rumbled. Maybe he should get up and eat something, maybe pester Jane for a bit. Or maybe Strider, hearing about swords seemed more appealing than cakes at the moment, even if swords were obviously inferior to guns. The only practical blade was a machete for chopping through the jungle to reach some ancient ruins. But Strider’s auto responder might be on and that was always a pain. Jake considered his options. Maybe he could just lie there for awhile, then try it with two bullets.


End file.
